


Sweet Tooth

by deedeeinfj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just chocolatey, fluffy smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Livejournal, 2003.

Remus opened the cupboard and reached inside automatically before realizing that nothing was there. He frowned, shut the door, and opened the drawer closest to him. Nothing. Several cupboard doors and open drawers later, he slammed the last in frustration and called, "Sirius! Where are all my sweets?" There was no reply, and he spun around, calling, "Sir--!" He started, however, to find Sirius standing a few feet away. Grinning in a way that wasn't entirely innocent. Barely dressed, so as to leave no doubt about his guilt. "Home early today?" he asked.  
  
The grin widened. "I never left."  
  
"Ah." Lazy bastard. Remus allowed his eyes to wander over Sirius, slowly down the bare chest, and even more slowly down the length of the old pyjamas. His own pyjamas, as a matter of fact. He'd never liked them as much as he did now. His eyes traveled back up to meet Sirius' dark ones, but instead they strayed to the tousled black hair.   
  
"Looking for something?" asked Sirius.  
  
Remus didn't care about sweets anymore at the moment, but he asked anyway. "Did you eat everything I had in the cupboard?"  
  
"No."  
  
Remus waited. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Well?" said Remus finally, stepping around Sirius to go into the next room and collapse on the sofa. "Where are they?" If this was some kind of prank, Remus was not in the mood for it. Every day when he got home, he had sweets and, often, a good shag to look forward to. He glanced over to see Sirius leaning against the doorframe, one thumb hooked in the waistband of his pyjamas, fucking grin still in place. Might just have to settle for the shag today.  
  
"I thought," said Sirius, and Remus could even hear the grin in his voice -- there was no escaping it -- "we should enjoy them together today." The tricky thing about Sirius' grins was that even when Remus thought they couldn't get any wider, they somehow did. This one, for instance, couldn't possibly get any wider.  
  
"Together?" Remus repeated, noticing how loosely the waistband clung to Sirius' hips. He stared at the small bit of skin revealed where the pyjamas dipped under the pressure of the hooked thumb.  
  
"What should we have first?" asked Sirius, as if Remus didn't need an explanation, as if Remus didn't obviously want him to shut up about the sweets and erase every aspect of a stressful day with his hands and his tongue.  
  
Remus waved his hand dismissively, then reached down to take off his shoes. "I wanted a piece of chocolate," he said. He glanced at the doorway, but Sirius was already gone. Lazy bastard, spending the whole day at home. Probably didn't do a single thing to clean up, either. Didn't even dress himself. Remus tugged off his socks and tossed them aside. Apparently it took an entire morning and afternoon to gather up a pile of sweets and hide them. No, not a morning, since Sirius had doubtless slept until noon. Lazy bastard. He pulled his robe over his head, not even bothering to straighten his hair back.   
  
He felt the sofa sink beside him, and he looked up to see Sirius unwrapping a generous block of chocolate. "Now," said Sirius. "You have a taste of chocolate, then I get a taste."  
  
Remus leaned back wearily into the cushions. "Why don't you just get your own?"  
  
Familiar fingers brushed the hair back from his face, and he closed his eyes under the touch. "Bad day?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You could say that." He raised his head again and took the offered chocolate, nibbled half-heartedly at the edge, and offered it back to Sirius. But Sirius, who had just finished licking his fingers, only smiled.   
  
"I don't want any."  
  
"But you said--" Sirius tilted his head and leaned forward, and Remus took in a sharp breath as Sirius' teeth grazed his ear. "...Chocolate..." Remus sighed.  
  
"I just said I'd get a taste," murmured Sirius. He pulled away slightly, and his smile wasn't enough to bring light into his darkened eyes. "You get chocolate," he said. "I get  _you_."  
  
Remus stared at him for a moment. "I see. So if I..." He brought the block of chocolate to his mouth and licked it. "If I did that, you'd...?"  
  
Sirius leaned in again and licked his way up the pounding pulse in Remus' neck. Remus wondered how there could still be a pulse in his neck when all his blood had rushed to his groin. "Got the idea?" Sirius mumbled.  
  
"I think so." Turning his head, he kissed Sirius' mouth, better than anything Honeydukes had to offer. And on Sirius' tongue, he tasted more than chocolate. Several of his sweets... definitely a Peppermint Imp... lazy, pilfering... infuriating bastard. He allowed Sirius to pull off his shirt, then pushed him backwards with one hand and moved over him. He held up the block of chocolate. "What if I just put the whole thing in my mouth?"  
  
Sirius' breaths were quick and shallow. "In a hurry, are you?"  
  
"Yes." Remus laid the chocolate aside and reached down to grasp Sirius' cock through the thin material of the pyjamas. "Aren't you?"  
  
"Y-nnn---yes."  
  
Fumbling and kissing and --  _fuck_. Nuisance clothing. Why even bother...? They rolled onto the floor, and Sirius laughed. Remus banished all thoughts of the dozen employers who had turned him down that morning, and he laughed too. Grinned. Sirius even smelled like a sweetshop. Remus kissed and licked his way down Sirius' throat and chest, the taste of salty skin gradually replacing the lingering sweet of chocolate on his tongue. He bit, and Sirius growled. Lower and lower he went until Sirius's hand was in his hair, silently demanding. His voice not-so-silently demanding, and then moaning when Remus breathed on his cock. Remus swept his tongue up from base to head, then took Sirius into his mouth.  
  
And to think he'd been after a licorice wand.  
  
Sirius trembled and thrust beneath him, crying out incoherent sentences in which Remus understood nothing but his own name, and that was all he needed to hear. He sucked him in, again and again, until Sirius came with a cry, and all taste of chocolate was forgotten.   
  
Smiling, Remus released him and inched his way back up Sirius' body until he was looking down into blue eyes, still wide and dark. There was that grin again -- and yes, Remus liked it. Loved it more than anything. The wider the better, especially after a bad day.  
  
He kissed Sirius hungrily, searching again for the sweet taste of peppermint and chocolate and Merlin only knew what else Sirius had decided to eat from the stock in the cupb.... Sneaky bastard. Sirius slid one hand down, and Remus thrust into it gladly, feeling the moan rising from deep inside his chest and humming into Sirius' mouth. A fusion of pleasure, centered and building, building until suddenly it was everywhere, thundering through his insides, crying out with his voice, and stealing the strength from every muscle in his body. He dropped heavily at Sirius' side and breathed in deeply.  
  
Beside him, Sirius laughed, and Remus turned his head to look at him. "What's so funny?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"This," said Sirius, still laughing as he motioned around them. "We made a mess. And I spent all morning cleaning this damned flat."


End file.
